


Christmas Party

by biswholocked



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Tentoo at a Christmas Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Party

“Doctor, hurry up,” Rose called up the stairs. “We’re going to be late for the party. And you know how mum is about Christmas.” She smoothed out her dress and turned when she heard footsteps.  
“I’m coming,” the Doctor muttered. “Goodness Rose, you’d think…” but Rose wasn’t listening to him anymore. She was too busy looking at him. She always did love her Doctor in a tux, and his hair was especially spiky tonight, tempting her with thoughts of running her hands through it.  
“Rose?” the Doctor’s voice pulled her away from her thoughts. She could feel a blush start to stain her cheeks and turned before he could notice it.  
“Alright, let’s go,” she said. After he closed the door behind her, the Doctor offered her his arm.  
“Ms. Tyler?” he joked. Laughing, she curtsied.  
“Why thank you, Doctor.” There was a light powder of snow on the ground, and as they walked down the street, Rose was reminded of the time they visited 1800s Cardiff and met Charles Dickens. When she mentioned this to the Doctor, he agreed, wishing that he could go back and see Charles one last time.  
It was a short walk to Jackie and Pete’s house. When Rose knocked on the door, she could hear Tony call from the other side, “I’ll get it!”. The door flew open and there he was; at 7 years old Tony was indubitably his father’s son. He was always performing experiments in the backyard and with both Pete and the Doctor around, Rose was sure that he’d be a proper scientist one day.  
“Who is it Tony?” Jackie said from the kitchen.  
“It’s Rose and the Doctor, mum!” he called back.  
“Oh well for heaven’s sake, get them in here! They’re late already!”  
Rose turned and smiled at the Doctor, her eyes seeming to brim with happiness. “C’mon; don’t want to miss any of it!” He smiled back as they went inside.

…….

The Doctor did not want to be at this Christmas party. Well, he did, but not at that moment. Rose was driving him crazy. The dress she was wearing was black lace with dark red underneath, and her hair was up, a few golden locks framing her face. She kept flashing that smile, the one that made his heart go faster and his mind turn to things other than Jackie’s conversation about clothes and food. Things that made him wish that they could have stayed home just a little longer.  
“Oi. Are you even listening, Doctor?” Jackie asked.  
“Hmm?” the Doctor inquired. “Oh yes, of course,” he said, shaking his head and taking a sip of wine before looking around the room for Rose.  
“Hmph,” Jackie remarked. “She’s over there,” she said, gesturing to the corner where Rose was sitting on the couch. The Doctor looked at Jackie; was he really that obvious?  
“Oh go on,” she said. “Go spend time with her.” He smiled gratefully before putting down his wineglass and walking over to Rose. Sitting down next to her on the couch, he put his nose against her neck.  
“You smell good,” he said, and it was true; she smelled, fittingly, like Roses. He could feel her laugh and the vibration of her voice as she replied,  
“Why thank you Doctor.” Her voice was breathy to his ears, and just like that the thoughts were back.  
“Do you think,” he began as he continued to nuzzle her neck, “that I could convince you to go home now?”  
Rose laughed again. “Why? Aren’t you having fun?”  
“I’d be having more fun if we were alone.” Rose turned and looked at him, one eyebrow raised. WIth a smile, sigh, and shake of her head she took his hand and pulled him up off the couch.  
“Fine, you silly thing,” she said. “We’ll go home. But we have to say goodbye to everyone first.”  
“Really?” the Doctor sighed. Rose looked at him. “Fine,” he grumbled. They went around to cousins and aunts and young children, and with every “Have a nice night” the Doctor became more and more impatient until it was him who was pulling Rose around. When they finally reached the door, he breathed a sigh of relief, looking up at the night sky. But-wait a minute. Was that-

…..  
Rose pretended that she wasn’t flustered by the Doctor’s actions earlier, but she was really just as eager to get home as he was. So she was surprised when, after all that tugging around as they said their goodbyes, that the Doctor paused at the front door. She looked at him questioningly and was just about to ask him what was wrong when she was pushed up against the door jam. “Wha-?”  
There was a dark gleam in the Doctor’s eyes. “You’re in trouble now, Ms. Tyler,” he said huskily.  
“Why?” she asked. Good heavens, when had her voice gotten so breathy? The Doctor looked up.  
“Because you, my dear,” he began. “Are standing under mistletoe.” And before she could really process what was happening his lips were on hers, and all thought was gone. He tasted like the banana cupcakes that had been served; as he deepened the kiss Rose brought her hands to his hair, that glorious hair that was just perfect for running fingers through, the hair she’d been dying to touch the whole night. Their mouths continued to come together and break apart; his hands went to her waist and Rose tore away, gasping for breath. The Doctor took that as an opportunity to move his lips down her throat until he reached her collarbone and flicked his tongue against the soft skin. 

“Doctor,” she gasped.  
“What?” he growled. “I’ve been waiting all night to do this. “  
“Yes but Doctor-” she paused as his lips met hers again and one of his hands moved to her hair, “we’re still outside mum’s house.”  
A frustrated sound left the Doctor’s mouth. “Fine. Let’s go home.” He reluctantly pulled back from Rose, smoothing his hand across her cheek before taking ahold of her hand once more. He smiled rakishly, and Rose smiled back, her heart light and happy as they started down the street for home.  
When they reached the front door, they paused for a moment, looking out on the quiet little neighborhood. Rose leaned her head against the Doctor’s shoulder and, in a soft voice, said, “It’s so beautiful. The snow, the lights. Us.”  
“Yeah, it is,” came the Doctor’s low reply. They were silent for a moment. “I love you, Rose Tyler. I hope you know that.”  
“I do. And I love you too, Doctor.”


End file.
